


Lopunny The Virgin Bunny

by HowlsMoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Just a request fanfic for LunarSilver. Hope you enjoy it!





	Lopunny The Virgin Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarsilver/gifts).



One day a Pokémon trainer was going through some tall grass looking for some Pokémon to catch. He sees a Lopunny that was clearly female. Suddenly as he stares at her a strange weird indescribable feeling comes over him. He feels his shaft hardening and getting turned on just by looking at her body up and down. She has long beautiful sensual legs and is about two or three inches shorter than he was with a bubble butt. She looks like she wants to be slapped across her butt cheeks he thought. He then saw her staring back and go hides in a bush hoping she couldn’t see him. Lopunny feels lonely and left out so she decided to play a little game hoping to get him all worked up and horny. Suddenly she senses someone behind her staring at her legs and butt so she bends down with her butt up in the air as he could clearly see it from the bushes. She stays in that position and sways her butt side to side.  
“I know you were there,” she cooed to him.   
“Come here my big little strong trainer! I know you want me!” she says sexily. And with that the make trainer grabs her butt cheeks coming out of the bushes roughly groping her butt cheeks as he pulled down his pants and boxers and from behind while standing was about to shove his hard erect member into her tight pussy. She looked up at him.  
“I’m a virgin so please be gentle.”  
He nodded as he gently entered her from behind gripping her hips as he started thrusting slowly at even paces inside her. The male trainer hears her moaning wantonly and with lust as he could sense she was loving every minute of it as he grounded his hips against hers skin slapping against skin. He went deeper in trying to find her g spot and asks her if it’s ok he swears to her about her being a masochist.  
“Funk you’re such a dirty little masochist!” the male trainer grunted as he searched and found her g spot hitting into it repeatedly. Before he did she released all over his shaft and then he reached his climax orgasming into hers as he pulled out of her panting but the fun wasn’t just over yet. He smirked at her lustful eyes gazing into them as he told her to suck his dick. She obliged and took the head of him into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down and licked and wrapped her tongue around the tip then deep throated him as she heard him growl in lust. She made him climax into her mouth with one hard last suck then swallowed his juices. He put his clothes back on and took out a pokeball catching Lopunny in it and knew that the fun would never be over.


End file.
